


I Need a Ride

by GriffinRose



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Fluff, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, POV Tony Stark, Parental Tony Stark, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers, Tony Alive Because I said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-16 04:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GriffinRose/pseuds/GriffinRose
Summary: *FAR FROM HOME SPOILERS*Basically Tony's POV when he goes with Happy to pick up his injured kid.





	I Need a Ride

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted something from Tony's POV so tada. Enjoy

_“I need a ride.”_

The kid was on a school trip in _Europe_, this was not supposed to be an issue.

Neither was a water monster in Venice or a fire monster in Prague, but trouble seemed to just follow this kid everywhere. Although, why he’d been in Prague when that wasn’t even on the itinerary was a different matter.

Now was in Sweden or Switzerland or something, also not on the itinerary, and apparently with no way to get back to his class.

This kid was going to give him a heart attack. Tony did not almost die to stress out over this kind of thing.

(That was a lie. Worrying about this kid was exactly why he’d almost died.)

Pepper barely let him come, but the kid actually calling and asking for help was his breaking point. They were lucky Tony hadn’t rushed over after the Venice attack, but Peter was adamant he had it handled. And after Prague he said it was over, there was nothing to worry about anymore.

Now he was who knew where, and there were definitely things to worry about.

Those worries only grew as Happy lowered the quinjet over a tulip field and Tony got a glimpse of the kid _limping_ through the flowers.

He looked like hell.

Tony was sure going to give _someone_ hell for beating up his kid.

He stumbled to the ramp while Happy landed the jet. His balance was still off with his left arm gone, and his face almost had a gruesome introduction with the floor.

That didn’t stop him from leaping off the end of the ramp.

No, Peter taking a step back and raising a hand between them did that. The fear and exhaustion and longing in Peter’s eyes did that.

Tony raised his one hand in surrender. “Hey, what’s going on, kid?”

“Tell me something only you would know,” Peter demanded in a shaky voice. All of him shook, really. The kid was barely holding it together.

And something only Tony would know? Why did he have to prove he was Tony? How many one-armed Iron Mans were there running around? “Pete, tell me what’s happening.”

Tony took a step forward without thinking, and Peter took two back.

“Please, just…just do it!”

“Alright, okay. Um, when we first met you were carrying a DVD player you fished out of the garbage.”

Peter squinted at him.

Alright, it was a weak example. Tony could come up with more. “Your unfairly attractive aunt made some kind of meatloaf that I pretended to like but spit out in your room.”

Peter nodded and relaxed, shoulders sagging. “Mister Stark.”

Tony rushed forward and wrapped him in a hug. Peter clung back to him, burying his face in Tony’s shoulder. “I’m here, I’ve got you.” He wished he still had two arms. One arm just didn’t offer the same kind of comfort.

“I saw…I saw you _dying_, you kept _dying_ and there was nothing I could do, and then zombie you attacked me, and I thought it was Fury, I really did, but it _wasn’t_ and the train came out of _nowhere_.”

He was babbling, and Tony was doing his best to keep up, but none of it made sense. All of it, however, was concerning on a number of levels.

“Pete, hey, slow down, you’re not making any sense,” Tony said.

Peter stopped babbling and took a long shuddering breath. “I screwed up.”

Happy ushered them inside the jet before Peter launched into his tale. Tony paced, unable to sit still while Peter explained Beck and Fury and _holograms_, freaking _holograms_, while simultaneously getting stitches.

And the damn EDITH glasses. He’d given them to Peter for his own piece of mind when the kid said he wanted to travel out of the country. Tony wouldn’t be able to get there in time if something happened, so he wanted some kind of insurance that Peter would be alright. He’d had no idea they were adding weight to an impossible mantle already settling on Peter’s shoulders.

“I’m so sorry, Mr. Stark,” Peter said. “I…I just wanted to be a normal kid on this vacation, but then all this stuff with Beck happened, and Fury and SHIELD keep asking if I’m going to be the next Iron Man with you retiring and I…I _don’t_.” Peter’s voice broke. He rubbed furiously at his eyes. “Not that it wouldn’t be cool, but I don’t want to replace you. No one can replace you.”

“While I wholeheartedly agree with that statement,” Tony sat down next to Peter and put a hand on his shoulder, “I was never looking for you to replace me. When I recruited you for Germany, I wasn’t looking for my heir. I was looking for someone new, someone who needed a chance to grow into their own hero. And you have, Peter. You don’t want to be the next Iron Man? Okay by me. Because you’re the first Spider Man.”

Peter smiled up at him.

“So what’s the first Spider Man going to do about this Beck guy?” Happy asked, cleaning up the first aid kit. “Because as sweet as your little moment here is, it sounds like we have a major problem.”

Peter grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head. “I’m going to kick his ass.”

“How?” Happy demanded. “That’s not really much of a plan.”

Peter looked at Tony. “I’m going to need a suit.”

Tony grinned. “Then let’s get to work.”

He set up the back of the jet, and then he stepped back. Peter hardly noticed as he slipped right in and pulled up different menus, asking for this or that.

Tony joined Happy in the cockpit.

“He’s like a mini you,” Happy said.

“Nah, he’s better,” Tony said. Peter would skip the excessive drinking and one-night stands. He wouldn’t have Tony’s moral learning curve. He was already there.

And Tony couldn’t be prouder of him. He just needed to remember to let the kid _be_ a kid once in a while. 


End file.
